The Equestria Girls Movie
The Equestria Girls Movie is an live action/animated comedy-drama adventure film that is loosely based on its spin-off francise from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and based on the film, The Harry Hill Movie. The film will focus on Sunset Shimmer and her friends trying to find the perfect summer vacation by traveling to Blackpool while getting involved in a sibling rivalry for just one hamster. The movie is being produced by B-Master Animation with in association with KirbyStar Studios and AllSpark Pictures while being distributed by Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures. Story Setting in the summertime and after the events of Powerpuff Girls: Nexus, the city of New Townsville was starting to rebuild while 7 colorful teenage girls (The Equestria Girls) are trying to find somewhere relaxing and fun. But when Sunset Shimmer heard of a place called Blackpool which a man named Harry has been there with his Nan, she and her friends along with Starlight Glimmer, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are hitting the road from New Townsville to Blackpool. Little did they know that they suddenly got involed by an evil twin brother named Otto who wants the hamster that has stowaway with the gang. Cast *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer **She also provides Twilight's singing voice. *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie **Shannon Chan-Kent performs Pinkie's singing voice. *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity **She also provides Vice Principal Luna in the flashback scene. *Kevin Hart as George Beard *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle **She also provides Rarity's singing voice. *Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk **Madeline Merlo performs Sonata's singing voice. *Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze **Shylo Sharity performs Aria's singing voice. *Harry Hill as Harry *Juile Walters as Harry's Nan *Matt Lucas as Otto *Johnny Vegas as the voice of Abu *Jim Broadbent as Cleaner Bill *The Magic Numbers as themselves *Ryan Reynolds as the narrator *Nicole Oliver as Principal Celestia *Nat Faxon as Assistant Principal Krupp Trivia *The post-credits scene will have the Dazzlings joining Snowball for The Loud Garfield Gets Real. *The music is provided by Dominic Lewis and Rubert Gregson-Williams while the additional music is provided by Heitor Pereria, John Powell, Lorne Balfe, and Theordoe Shpario. ** The themes for each Equestria Girl will be composed by Daniel Ingram and William Anderson and will be arranged by Dominic Lewis and Rubert Gregson-Williams to give it a more orchestrated feel to the movie. Production The film was been planned by the studio as they have been great impacted by making a script for Daniel Lawrence’s The Equestria Girls Meet Captain Underpants. After finishing the story for the film, B-Master wants to make another one that is different than Daniel Lawrence’s Equestria Girls Spin-offs and My Little Pony: The Movie. The inspiration for the film was from both of the four main films and the three magic specials of Equestria Girls and the 2013 film, The Harry Hill Movie. Additional inspiration for the film was from the films Peter Rabbit, Emoji Movie, Kung-Fu Panda, and the tv series New Looney Tunes. Sequel A sequel is in the works as it will take place in Paris for a Sherlock Gnomes/Rugrats in Paris style with a bit of Miraculous. Gallery Sunset Shimmer.png|'Sunset Shimmer' Starlight Glimmer.png|'Starlight Glimmer' Sci-Twi.png|'Twilight Sparkle' Pinkie Pie.png|'Pinkie Pie' Fluttershy.png|'Fluttershy' Rainbow Dash.png|'Rainbow Dash' Applejack.png|'Applejack' Rarity.png|'Rarity' Spike.png|'Spike' George Beard.png|'George Beard' Harold Hutchins.png|'Harold Hutchins' Apple Bloom.png Sweetie Belle.png Scootaloo.png Adagio Dazzle.png|'Adagio Dazzle' Aria Blaze.png|Aria Blaze Sonata Dusk.png|Sonata Dusk Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:KSFU Category:The Emoji Movie Category:Captain Underpants Category:Peter Rabbit Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Drama Category:The Harry Hill Movie Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Movies Category:Wallace & Gromit Category:Open Season Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Over the Hedge